


【Havshee】梦中的海妖

by JeanZhang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanZhang/pseuds/JeanZhang
Summary: 之前看《海的女儿》得到的灵感，是一个有点虐的文。





	【Havshee】梦中的海妖

C1  
很久很久以前，海里生活着海妖一族。他们住在深海的洞穴里，平日常常以小鱼为食，他们喜欢深海的环境，大多数海妖直至他们死亡都没有去海面上看过一眼。

海妖一族的族长Charles有三个王子，他们长得都非常英俊帅气，非常有魅力，是海妖一族少女们的梦中情人。

大王子Hank高挑英俊，棕色的头发总是整整齐齐的。他的脾气非常好，是一个和善的王子，他非常关心他的弟弟们。他有一条强健的蓝色的鱼尾。

二王子Scott总是喜欢戴着一副红色的眼镜，然而没有一条海妖知道他的眼镜从何而来，不过那并不重要，在那些疯狂的海妖眼中，只要他长得足够帅气，足够强壮就够了。Scott长得也非常帅气，他有着棱角分明五官和一双蔚蓝色的眼睛。

小王子Sean是三位王子之中最可爱的一位，他姜红色的头发总是乱糟糟的，白皙的脸上点缀着一些雀斑，这些雀斑并未破坏他的帅气。他的歌声非常优美，是海妖一族中歌声最为优美的。

不同于其他的海妖，Sean一直渴望去人类世界看看，那个美丽而又有趣的人类世界是他心中的天堂。然而族长Charles总是告诫他要远离人类，说人类是一种没有心的生物，他们只在乎利益，Sean总是不予理会Charles的劝诫。

Sean成年这天，Charles终于允许他去海面上看看他一直期望的人类世界。于是激动的Sean小王子便急冲冲的游向了海面。

Sean浮出水面时已是黄昏，他从未见过这种颜色的天空，天空中还漂着几朵洁白的云，海面万里无波，一切都那么美好。

Sean开心极了，他忍不住唱起了海妖一族的歌曲，边唱边游。他漫无目的的游着，不知道游了多远，他发现了一艘有三根桅杆的大船。Sean便向舷窗那里游过去，偷偷的透过玻璃窗向里面看去。

Sean正好看到的是王子的宴会场景，人们在富丽堂皇的大厅里聊天，跳舞。他羡慕的看着里面，正好看到了那位王子。

那位王子有着一头漂亮的金发，梳成了一个帅气的发型，他的眼睛是蓝色的，那种蓝令小海妖离开沉迷其中，无法自拔。王子在与一些女士握手，他笑着，就像阳光一般夺目。Sean着迷的看着王子，凝视着王子的一举一动。这个人类的动作是那么的优美，是那么的得体。

不知不觉中，夜已经深了，但是Sean还是舍不得离开，他无法将自己的视线从王子身上移开。就在这时，海妖感觉到一丝异常，他感觉到海浪一波比一波高，一波比一波大，他同样感觉到了大风。那艘大船在波涛汹涌的大海里如同一根木头，一会在高大的浪头被抬起来，一会儿又被投进浪涛之中。

Sean不得不离开了这艘船，他是海妖，所以他并不怕大海的异常。他安慰自己这艘船足够坚固，王子一定会没有任何事情。突然，这艘船的板壁被打弯了，海水涌进船舱中。不知道发生了什么的事情的人们纷纷落入水中，他们大喊大叫，然后沉入水中。

Sean睁大眼睛去寻找那位令他着迷的王子，在一堆木头的包围中他终于找到了那位正在不断挣扎的王子。他急忙游过去，将筋疲力尽的王子抱在怀中，小心的将王子的头托出水面，然后他向着陆地方向游去。

当他们到达陆地时已经是清晨了，阳光从云中洒下来，Sean看到了他梦寐以求的美景——一片浅色的沙滩，沙滩后面是一片树林，树林里有一个城堡，沙滩的另一头有一个码头，只有几个渔夫在那里准备出海打鱼。Sean小心翼翼的将王子放着沙滩上，王子已经睡着了，所以Sean轻轻地在王子的脸上留下了一个吻。然后他躲了起来。

王子悠悠转醒，他睁开双眼，显然十分惊讶自己是怎么获救的，他左右环视了一下，但是他并没有发现躲在不远处礁石后面的Sean。他只好一个人慢慢地走回了王宫。

 

C2  
头盔王国的王宫坐落在蔚蓝海岸边的小镇里，国王Erik是一位长相英俊的国王，他收养了一个王子和一个公主。王子Alex Summers就是那位被Sean救起来的王子，而公主Raven是一位和善的公主。

自从Sean见过Alex之后，他无法忘记那个令他着迷的王子。现在他成年了，他便可以随心所欲的浮上海面，去寻找他的王子。他总是来到那块礁石后面，满怀期待的躲在那里，扒着岩石向沙滩望去。然而他每次都很失望，因为他每次都见不到他的王子。

日有所思，夜有所念，Sean一天天的憔悴下去。那天，他又躲在礁石后面，看着远处的树林，因为见不到Alex所带来的失望萦绕在他的心头。他突然想起了海里的男巫——Logan，那个据说可以满足别人所有心愿的巫师。

Sean一下子从礁石上跃到海里，兴奋的向着深海游去，他迫不及待的渴望见到Logan。

当他到达Logan的洞穴时，Logan正在搅拌着坩埚里的药剂。药剂散发着白色的薄雾，闻上去有种铃兰的味道。

看到Sean的到来，Logan停止了搅拌，咧嘴笑了笑。

“Sean，你来我这里想要什么？”

“我想到陆地上走走，找到那个王子。”

“？能详细点么？”

接下来Logan听了长达一个半小时的关于王子的故事。好不容易Sean讲完了他对王子的所有感受，Logan揉了揉站的有些酸疼的腿，走到一个柜子前，拿下一个瓶子，递给Sean。Sean接过那个瓶子，好奇的打量着那个瓶子，瓶子里的藏青色药剂散发着荧荧幽光。

“Sean，你喝下这个药剂，你的鱼尾就会变成人的双腿。”Logan交叉手臂放在胸前，看着Sean。

“就是这么简单？”Sean怀疑的看着Logan和这个瓶子，“不会忍受刀割般的痛苦？也不会丧失声音？”

“不会。这是我改良版本的药剂，无痛无害。但是还是会有一个缺点——如果这个月的最后一天没有人把你抱回海里，你就会化成泡沫。”

就这样，Sean拿着Logan给他的药剂，在清晨的曙光中来到了沙滩上。他坐在沙滩上，浅蓝色的鱼尾在浅水里轻轻拍打着：这条漂亮的鱼尾不久后就要变成人的双腿了。

他打开瓶子，将那瓶药剂一饮而尽。

然而他感到了疼痛，疼痛一波一波袭来，他晕了过去。

当他再次睁开眼的时候，他看到了王子的脸。

 

C3  
我叫Raven，是头盔王国的公主。

一个月前，Alex出海与其他人宴饮，但不幸发生了，船被风浪击沉了。我从来没有那么担心过他，你知道，虽说我们两人之间会有一些争执，但是我们彼此关心着对方。

感谢上天，Alex毫发无损的回到了岸边，但是没有人知道他是怎么回来的，包括他自己也不知道自己是怎么回来的。他把他的经历讲给了我们的养父Erik，Erik的反应大大出乎了我们的意料，他红着眼，把自己关进了房间里。

那段时间里，Alex一直在焦急的寻找着他的救命恩人，却一无所获。他认为可能是一个天使，我向他提问，会不会是海里的海妖救了他。他摇着头，表示不可能，他厌恶海妖，因为头盔王国有许多好水手都死于海妖的歌声。

疑问有一天终于解开了，Alex从海滩带回来一个全身赤裸的少年，那个少年救了他。那位少年叫Sean Cassidy，长得非常可爱，就像Erik在我小时候给我讲的那些海妖童话里的海妖一样可爱。

谁都不知道Sean来自哪里，但是这无关紧要。每个人都喜欢他，因为他既可爱又有礼貌，总是对待每个人都非常和蔼温柔。我常常看到Alex带着Sean一起游玩，他们去镇子上闲逛，在花园里打闹，在月下接吻。

哦，毫无疑问，Alex恋爱了。

很快这个月就要过去了，今天是这个月的最后一天，他们的婚礼就在这一天举行。

Alex，我的弟弟，浑身上下都散发着心满意足的气息，他握着Sean的手，两人对视着，他们已经戴上了象征永恒爱情的戒指。我猜，他们接下来就要热吻了。

然而，意外发生了。

Sean的双腿一下子就不见了，取而代之的是一条浅蓝色的鱼尾。他的耳朵变得尖尖的，就像海妖一般。他无助地坐在地上，大口喘息着，向Alex伸出手，口中说着：”Alex……带我去……海里……”

人们惊叫起来，我看着Alex，Alex的脸上不再有喜悦的笑容，他的脸色冰冷，他避开Sean伸向他的手，抽出腰间的短剑，指向Sean的喉咙，“你为什么要骗我？”

Sean的脸上没有了血色，他的手垂下了，然后他低下了头，没有解释。

我上前一步想去把Sean带到海里，却被侍卫拦住了，他们抓着我的手，不让我上前，他们都是Alex的亲信。

这时一个年轻人冲出人群，我记得那个年轻人——Benny，他默默的爱着Sean。他将Sean拦腰抱起，紧紧地抱在怀里，向海边跑去。Alex愣了一下，随即追了上去。

 

C4  
Sean安静的窝在Benny的怀里。

他感觉到了来自腿部的疼痛，但是那远远比不上心痛。

Benny将Sean放到海水里，动作小心翼翼的像是在对待一件举世无双的珍宝一般。Benny跪在浅水里，将Sean搂入怀中，他那浅绿色的眼睛凝视着Sean，眼中那浓稠到化不开的爱与温柔令海妖莫名的心动。

Benny伸手揉了揉海妖的尖耳朵，“Sean，回到海里吧。”

然而Sean并没有理会Benny的话语，他凝视着Benny，“Benny，你爱我？”

“对，我爱你。”

“即使我是海妖？”

“Sean，我爱你，与你是不是海妖无关。你就是你，不论你是人类还是海妖，我都爱你。”

“你能吻我么？”

“什么？”

“吻我。”

当Alex带着一大群侍卫来到海边时，他看到的就是Sean和Benny接吻的场景，他不由得攥紧了剑柄。

“Sean，你在做什么？！”

“带我走，Sean。”Benny双手捧着Sean的脸，对Sean耳语道。

然而这永远也不可能实现了。

下一秒，一把剑刺穿了Benny的胸口，温热的血溅到了Sean的脸上，Benny倒在惊慌失措的Sean怀里，他看着Sean浅灰色的眼眸，停住了呼吸。

Alex拿着带着血迹的剑站在一旁，冷眼看着Sean为Benny哭泣。他的心在妒忌，妒忌Benny，他害怕Sean选择Benny，他不愿面对这样的结果，所以他只能杀死Sean。

Sean抱着Benny的尸体失声痛哭，他摘下Alex给他戴上的戒指，向Alex用力掷去，随即，他抱着Benny的尸体，游向了深海。

Alex跪在沙滩上，手里紧紧地攥着那枚戒指。

 

C5  
两年后，头盔王宫迎来了一批客人。

客人们肤色苍白，有着精致的面容,散发着莫名的香气。人们为他们而疯狂。

王宫里，Alex看着两年不见的Sean，百感交集。Sean褪去了之前的天真，变得冷漠，他静静的站在那里，没有人再敢上前搭话。

“我们宣布，Alex与Sean的婚礼将在下周举行。”

Alex向着Sean走去，Sean没有看他，而是摸了摸手上的戒指，浅绿色的宝石在阳光下看上去漂亮极了。

 

END


End file.
